


[Accidental Published Draft Please see Completed First Chapter] Angel Meets the Reaper

by Lady_Anthrax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anthrax/pseuds/Lady_Anthrax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela has recently been recruited to Overwatch.  Little does she know, her world is going to change - thanks to a Gabriel Reyes. [Author's note : Sorry, I am new online to AOO and didn't realize that I had published my draft that was in the works.  I humbly apologize and hope you follow the completed chapter.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Accidental Published Draft Please see Completed First Chapter] Angel Meets the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I sincerely apologize for the confusion!!! I had intended to publish this work after writing more in the first chapter. I hope you take the time to read the completed chapter as it hurts me as a writer, that I was not able to give you the best of my work and ability before I had published it....
> 
> Hello All!
> 
> Thanks for giving my fanfict a read. I am not a writer, but love writing steamy stories between my favorite characters.
> 
> A little note, although Angela is Swiss, in the game she speaks a lot of German. I've tweaked some of her language to Swiss but will reference some German lines she says in the game. 
> 
> Steamy stuff doesn't come around until later chapters *smirks* but I just wanted to explore a scenario where Mercy is young and new to the organization. Whereas Reaper is the older and more mature man who loves taking her for a spin.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"Underbar!" Angela Ziegler smiled as she gleefully skipped across the Overwatch campus.  She had been enlisted as the head medic after the presentation to her research stunned the higher-ups.  Finally, she could make a difference in this war against the Omnics by treating and saving the wounded.  Angela knew that by having less causalities means there could be a bigger chance of ending the fight quickly.  She looked at her research bundled in her suitcase, gave it a quick pat and continued on her way to her dorm. 

After unpacking most of her belongings, Angela opened the suitcase containing her prized creations.  She lifted the battle suit along with the caduseus staff.  They were what was going to turn the tide on the battles.  Her caduseus staff had nano  infused technology that allowed for quick repair of wounds that can be life threatening.  The armor allowed her to move swiftly between wounded soldiers, whilst allowing maximum protection and movement.  Although innovative, she mused it looked rather cliché since it gave one the look of an angel on the battle field.  No matter – Angela Ziegler and her creations were going to make a major breakthrough.  Suddenly, she felt a small rumble on her tummy.  In her excitement, she had forgotten to eat all day.  "To ze cafeteria I go then," Angela quickly stores her armor and staff then heads off to the common eating area.   

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, Jack Morrison, motioned for Angela to walk over to him.  Morrison, one of the commanders at Overwatch, recommended her for the position.   He gave her a quick salute and proceeded to introduce her to the members currently present in the lobby, "Everyone, please meet Miss Angela, our new top researcher and genius from one of the most prestigious research center in Swiss.  She will be serving as our medic with the top notched technology she deveopled"   

Angela smiled from the warm welcome, "I am truly grateful for the salutations."   

A rather short and stout man with a rather heavyset tall man introduced themselves as Torbjorn and Reinhardt.  They both had inquired to examine the suit and staff in order to understand the technology and learn more of its capabilities.  Ana, the beautiful sniper, and one of the founding members of Overwatched greeted Angela warmly as well, offering her a tour of the facilities if needed.  "Although my Fareeha is years younger than you, Miss Angela.  I do hope you get along with my daughter."   

Angela glanced over to a smaller version of Ana, a mini version indeed. Angela smiled, "of course Ms. Ana, it is ze pleasure of mine," as she shook her hand.   

"We are missing a few other founders of Overwatch, but one is heading home tonight from his mission.  Commander Reyes."  Jack Morrison smiled, "I do hope you get along with him, a bit rough around the edges but a softy at times."   

Angela had briefly heard of Gabriel Reyes, commander of the Blackwatch unit.  He was one of the founding members of OverWatch, but found himself being direct commander of the other unit.  She had not heard good things in regards to them, "Very looking forward to it, Commander Morrison," she replied tongue in cheek.  Not really, she thought, for a team that ensues chaos and death within its path, it is the exact thing she was there to protect against.  Further introductions and once the last of introductions were made, Angela was finally able to eat. 

Upon finishing her meal, Angela sprinted back to her room, she needed to go back to researching and testing.  Setting up a smaller lab in her dorm until her own facility was finished with setup for her use, was on her number one priority before she went to bed.  Quickly turning a corner, Angela lost her footing and braced herself for the fall.  Eyes clenched, she felt slight tugging on her shoulders.  Pausing, Angela glanced up at her savior.  "I am so sorry and thank you for breaking ze fall," she frantically blurted out as the man in front of her helped her regain her footing.   

 Angela felt her face becoming warm as she examined the man whom assisted her.  He was tall, dark tan skin, and extremely muscular.  Strong arms, thick calves, with a full balanced chest.  She peered at his face – facial hair that allowed for a mature look, along with a pointed nose and piercing dark eyes.  Oh gods, was his body well formed.  He carried an aura of a strong leader, bursting with charisma.  "Such a perfect specimen," she murmured softly.   

The man's eye twitched and his eyebrows furrowed, uttering a "what?" in a rich low baritone voice.  Angela was going to die, "vhat?! Oh no, no no.  I meant you look like a model soldier.  Perfect, perfect!"  Please just stop yourself, Angela.  Oh, how she wanted to cry – her face was probably the shade of a ripe tomato. 

The mysterious man just gave her one long look, smirked, and marched off.  "Ah!  Uhm, my name is Angela Ziegler and I am new here.  I vill be in charge of the medicals.  Please to make your acquaintance, " Angela shouted off to the retreating man, hoping her composure had recovered.  He proceeded to pause his pace, turning slightly enough to where she could see his name on his uniform.  Reyes was embroidered onto the breast pocket.  He gave her another look, nodded, and proceeded to walk off.    

"Commander Reyes..." Angela whispered, rather spell bound – she debated whether she should follow him.  After all, she needed to make a proper formal introduction,  However, Angela grimaced, she felt as if she behaved too foolishly in front of Gabriel Reyes.  In a daze, he had gone out of her sight and she had no idea where he had run off to.  Like a specter, he had disappeared without a trace.  Twirling wisps of her blonde hair, she hummed to herself.  One thing for sure, Angela was pulled in - opposites do seem to attract. 


End file.
